A Diamond's Corruption
by MarMarkarp
Summary: Dia was perfect in everyway. "Was" Then the moon came and ruined it all. So she's gonna do what she has to to become perfect again, even if it means getting rid of all her "friends"
1. The Perfect Plan

Día took a stroll along the shore of the tiny island she called home. The sun was blaring today, perfectly reflecting off her translucent hair, casting rainbows anywhere she went. "Lunarians should be coming anytime now." Día said with a smile. Today was a very special day for her. Today was the day she was going to start her plan to be the most perfect gem on this island. Maybe then Sensei would see how he only needed her. It wasn't like Dia had been like this for a long time. These thoughts of perfection didn't really start hitting her mind till THEY showed up. The "moon" as everyone called them. The truly perfect one. With the hardiness and indestructible force of a perfect diamond. She can clearly remember when they came into their life. As she see the Lunarian sunspot form, she closed her eyes and remembered as if all at once, how much that diamond ruined everything.

Día defeated a single Lunarian sunspot all by herself. Her fellow gems looking at her in awe and clapping at her marvelous victory. "Perfect as always." Jade said stretching out her body. Día smiled at the comment. "It wasn't really all that perfect. I'm sure you can take care of something like that by yourself!" Dia knew this wasn't true but she should at least give Jade some hope right? Jade was still fairly new to all this so she had no idea what she was getting into with the Lunarians. That's why Sensei assigned Jade to Dia, to make sure she knew what she was doing.

"Nah Dia, I don't think I could even do that, especially with the elegance you did. I'd just fall on my face." Jade sat down, legs finally tired after standing all day on patrol. Suddenly a voice came out from behind them.

"That wasn't elegant. She gripped the sword too tight and her body was all wrong. She could have easily broken herself more than she already had." Dia turned and saw the long, black haired figure before them. Their face scrunched up as if to mock their fighting tactics. Día made sure to hide the fact that she had broken under impact. The figure moved closer and pushed Dia down, removing her shoe and stocking to reveal Dia's broken leg, shining against the sunlight.

"W-What?!" Dia gasped. Who was this gem? She's never seen them before and how did they know she had broken under impact? "D-Dia! You okay?! We need to take you to Rutile!" Jade sprung up and grabbed Dia's body. "Next time learn a better fighting technique so you don't get yourself taken."

The mysterious gem said before turning away and walking towards the school. Dia...was confused. She wasn't confused over who this gem was, but what this dark feeling in the pit of her stomach was. She has never experienced this feeling before, but, at the sight of this gem, she felt nothing but uncertainty and...imperfection? Imperfect? Was..Dia imperfect? It can't be. Dia isn't imperfect right? A diamond is perfect in every way! Sensei said so! So why...why now that this new gem comes along that Dia is getting these feelings? Maybe it's nothing. Maybe it was just one of those horrible first meeting things. Yeah! Horrible first meetings. Surely things will get better once she gets to know this gem. They shined..like the moon. Dia's moon. That had a nice ring to it. The moon and the sun. Together forever. Hopefully this friendship between her and this new gem will blossom. For now she had to go to Rutile to get fixed up and then catch up with that new gem.


	2. New Partner

After a week of meeting this mysterious figure, Dia finally learned their name. Bortz, what a beautiful name for a pretty gem. Dia found herself following along the path of this new diamond. She followed him so much that everyone thought she was in love with him. That wasn't closest to the truth at all, at least that's what Dia thought to herself. A week after the whole incident she felt like she needed to get close to this diamond. Unfortunately, Bortz wanted nothing to do with her. Each time she would ask to join her in patrol, Bortz would just glare and leave without saying a word. This time it would be different!

"Please let me patrol with you!" Dia bowed, hoping this one would reach the prideful gem. Bortz walked away. Of course he did. Dia sighed and fell to her knees, Euclase rubbing her back in comfort as she got rejected for the 30th time this entire week.

"It's alright Diamond! I heard Bortz just likes to work solo. It's nothing you can control." Euclase said as she ran a soothing hand up and down Dia's back.

Why was Dia doing this? Why was she so inclined to have this gem who wanted nothing to do with her, join her on patrol? Was it the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach that kept creeping up when he was near? Was it the feeling on uneasiness whenever Bortz even so much as looked at them? Sensei never explained this feeling to any of the gems, much less her. Sensei once said he would tell Dia everything first before the other gems. Why? Maybe because she was one of the firsts that came to Sensei. All Dia knew for sure was that she wasn't going to stop until Bortz was her partner. She needed her moon. She needed to show her what she was made of.

Dia bolted out of the school to where she knew Bortz would patrol. She wasn't going to let him get away that easily. She dashed through the foliage and made her way to Bortz who...took care of sunspots..by himself.

"I...I can only do that." Dia blurted out. Bortz landed with such grace after defeating the sunspots that he practically looked like a angel from Sensei's storybooks. Dia covered her mouth after realizing what she had said, in hopes Bortz hadn't heard. Bortz looked at the beautiful diamond in front of him and huffed. He walked forward and pushed her out of the way, he has no time for gems who had no idea what they were doing. Suddenly his arm was held.

"Please stop!" Dia had no idea what she was doing at this point. She just knew she couldn't let him get away. "Please partner up with me! I..I want to be your friend Bortz!"

Bortz eyes widened in surprise. No one had ever asked him to be his friend before. He was mean, rude, and certainly a loner. Dia only hoped she had finally gotten through to him. "Please let this be it..." Dia thought to herself while clutching her shirt.

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" As if by a reflex, Dia immediately hugged Bortz. Her whole body and soul was full of nothing but happiness for this moment was all she ever wished for for an entire week. Yet..why did she feel so uneasy?

"H-Hey get off me." Bortz pushed Dia away. "You start tomorrow morning. If you're late, forget about ever teaming up with me again. Don't mess up. Don't get in my way." And with that Bortz was gone. Dia jumped with joy. Finally she'd get to be with her moon. She'd get to talk to her moon. She'd get to track her moon's pattern. She'd get to...perfect herself? That thought popped in again and again. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Why? Whatever. As long as she had Bortz by her side, everything was perfect now.


	3. Euclase Observes

"Bortz, wait up!" Dia panted. She wasn't used to running like this so much. Apparently running laps around the school was part of Bortz strict regimen to be on his team.

"If you can't keep up, I suggest you quit." Bortz ran faster, not even looking back at the poor Dia who was vastly behind, panting her poor little gem lungs out. She never thought being partners with Bortz would be this taxing on her. She never thought Bortz would be so…nice. Yes, Dia considered this as nice. With the way Bortz treated the other gems, it was as if she was even special to him. He would treat the other gems with absolute distaste, and when with Dia..slightly less distaste. I guess that was progress right?

Dia picked up the pace, she wasn't going to disappoint Bortz. Every morning before their regular routine, Dia would always get up before anyone and do her morning stretches and think about what to say to her moon when she saw him. That was part of her daily routine. "My moon needs me by his side. I need to be good for my moon." Dia thought to herself as she finally caught up to Bortz. Looking at him, his face was stern, his posture perfection, his movements swift, he was great overall.

"I wonder how our poor Dia will keep up with that gem." A worried Euclase stood by, staring at the two making quick pace around the school for the sixth time. Ever since Bortz came along, he was all that was on Dia's mind. Dia barely spent time with anyone anymore. It was always Bortz and trying to please him. Maybe she should talk to Sensei about this. The thought of Dia being so, what's the word? Obsessed? Would obsessed be the correct way to describe this situation? Considering Dia before Bortz would help everyone out, would pick flowers off the fields and bring them to our youngest gems, and heck, would even teach little Alex about Lunarians that she would purposely dispose of herself to make notes for Alex, and now it's just.. Bortz. As Euclase saw Dia getting close to her, making her 7th lap, she decided it was time to confront Dia.

Dia ran pass her and Euclase grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up, stopping her in her tracks, Bortz not realizing this and keeping on with his run.

"W-What?! Bortz! Wai-" Dia was cut off by Euclase who cleared her throat and finally said the words she had so desperately tried to put to words.

"Dia. Why are you so infatuated with Bortz? It's like you're obsessed with him. Tell me what's wrong." The Diamond's eyes widened. Did she say obsessed? How is she obsessed? She was just Bortz partner. This was a normal thing to do when you're with a partner. A weird, familiar feeling came back to her. She shrugged it off and when she was put down by Euclase, she put her thoughts into words and opened her mouth.

"I just want to be perfect like them, it's only normal right?"


	4. A Determined Phos and A Shattered Dia

"Phos, you need to watch your balance next time. Remember your hardness is level 3.5, anything can break you." Morganite said to the fallen down, new gem.

"Aw come on! I'm way stronger than that!" Phos picked herself up and suddenly there was a loud clunk on the floor. Both Morganite and Phos look down only to find Phos' broken hand there. Phos groaned and picked it up. She was made only 4 weeks ago and she had already broken pieces of herself off 39 times.

"Sheesh, isn't there a way for Rutile to replace parts of me for some stronger stuff? I keep breaking! I don't want to make Sensei worry anymore than he needs to." Phos spoke as she made her way to Rutile's office. As she entered she found herself staring at a very bright, shining Diamond, giving her warmest of smiles to the doctor treating her broken leg.

"Dia, I don't think overworking yourself like this is healthy. Maybe you should find another partner besides Bortz." The doctor said as she put together Dia's broken leg. Phos could tell that Rutile was rather tired, although she always had that look when Phos had to come in for another fix up.

"No no, it's alright. This is all my fault. I just can't seem to find a good fighting technique to match up with Bortz. Next time I'll get it for sure!" Dia smiled. She wasn't going to give up Bortz that easily. Bortz was hers after all. It also helped that Bortz seemed to enjoy her company! She also needed to learn how to better herself for everyone's sakes; Bortz was the only person who could help her do that. Dia clutched onto her uniform tie, pulling it slightly. Diamonds can't show any signs of mistakes.

"Uh sorry to bother you, but uh…" The mint green gem held up her broken hand. There was no way Rutile was not going to tell her off for this.

Dia, not haven seen Phos due to much needed training and patrolling, jumped up and hugged her. "Careful, I just attached that leg. If you move too much it won't set and I'm going to have to reattach it all over again." Rutile signed. Fixing up gems was a tedious work indeed.

"Is this the new gem everyone was talking about? She's so cute! Oh my goodness I can just hug you forever! What's your name?" Dia squeezed the new gem tightly, cracking her spine. This gem was absolutely adorable! Dia loved adorable things.

"U-Um, Im Phosphophyllite, Phos for short and I would really like to ask you to please not squeeze me so hard cause I'm going to brea-" Phos' spine cracked in two, leaving her half split body to fall to the ground, causing the poor innocent Dia to let out a small shriek in shock.

" Oh geez, Rutile is going to have fun repairing me now. Isn't that right doc?" Phos took a look at Rutile to only see her with her hand on her face and let out a long sigh.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you'd be so weak! What's your hardness?" Dia said as she picked up the broken pieces of the Phosphophyllite and neatly placing them on Rutile's table. A new gem this weak? She won't make it when battling the Lunarians. Bortz is going to hate her. Dia giggled at her thought. The thought of Bortz maybe hating her gave her a relieving feeling.

"I'm only a 3.5, so I kinda suck. I only hope that Rutile can find some stronger stuff for m-" Phos was interrupted by an angry Rutile slamming her tools onto the table. The poor gem widened her eyes in fear. She had upset the Doc.

Rutile sighed yet again and explained to Phos something she had already explained to her many times. "You can be fixed up by material with the same or similar hardness to you. To fix you up with other stronger material will only hinder your movement and most likely make you immobile. Your body will not be able to handle such change. " Phos groaned.

Dia stood there and watched as the young gem was put back together by Rutile. "Why do you want to change so much?" she blurted out. Dia was surprised at the sudden words that came out of her mouth. She, herself, has been thinking of changing herself so she wondered why a fresh, new and young gem wanted to do it so quickly.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanna be of use to Sensei. The other gems havre already told me I might not be able to fight the Lunarians because of my weakness, but I want to surpass that and show everyone that I can! I wanna be more than just a weak Phosphophyllite. I want to be something other gems can look at and think, 'I want to be just like her!' or, 'Phos is so cool and brave! She's an amazing gem!' Stuff like that is what I want to be. Not something so easily broken by something so simple as the ground."

Dia's eyes widened. An intense feeling of worry came over her. A gem who was so weak, that even a simple tap from a sword can break her, wanting to overcome such huge obstacles just to show everyone they're truly great, felt so… familiar yet strange to her. The familiar feeling of wanting to be the best she could be but she couldn't quite pinpoint the other, mysterious feeling. Dia wanted change but she could never truly express what sort of change she wanted. All she knew is that Bortz was most likely the key to that change.

"I hope you achieve your goals then Phos! I'm sure you can do it!" With that, Dia left running, having the sudden urge to train harder than ever before. She must push herself more and more. She must change. Everyone will look at her. Everyone will like her. Bortz will-

Dia bumped into something hard as soon as she turned towards a corner. She caught herself mid-fall and readjusted herself. A smile grew on her face as she knew this hardness.

"Dia, I see our training has been working. The fall was good, work on it some more." Bortz said with the same stern face he always had. Dia's smile brightened the entire room whenever she was around Bortz. Bortz couldn't help but look away whenever she smiled like that, it made him feel embarrassed, but that's not something he would say out in the open.

"Bortz! I was just heading to training! I'm so glad you noticed my fallback! I'm working real hard! Working with you has made me better than ever. It's perfect!" Absolutely perfect.

The stern, darker diamond, looked at the pure Dia in front of him. It was time he said something. "You're overworking yourself. I'm sure you've already heard this from others but since you seem to have this strange fascination to me, I'll tell you myself: Take a rest. It would be best if we separated for a few weeks, maybe then you'll get your common sense back. A gem who can't train as hard as I can can only handle so much. You already broke your leg on battle due to your wavering. I don't want a partner like that with me. Either remove this strange fascination towards me and take a break, or we will never team up like this again." Bortz crossed his arms. Hopefully a stern talking would finally fix her up. After all, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. She was his partner and for the years they've been together now, she was the only one to actually be able to handle his serious nature. She was special to him, although he would never say that out loud, it would only lead to an opening for a weakness.

The glistening Dia's light seemed to have died down after what her moon had said. This immense sadness came over her. It engulfed her and all she could do was stare with an open mouth at her beloved partner. A partner in which she could find no faults in suddenly telling her to get away from her. A partner which told her he would leave her. Dia clutched her uniform and fell to her knees. She felt strange.

"Diamond? Are you alright?! I'm going to take you to Rutile." Bortz picked up the fallen Dia and began running towards Rutile's office.

Being carried by Bortz felt so nice to Dia. It almost made all those bad feelings go away. It almost made her crack on the spot. In fact, she was cracking. Her whole body was shattering itself bit by bit, making Dia slowly lose her consciousness. The only thing she could hear was Bortz telling her she was going to be alright and something else she couldn't quite comprehend. With her consciousness slipping away, she looked at Bortz face. He looked strange. This wasn't something she normally saw and if anything, hadn't seen once since teaming up. Bortz always had a stern look, so why did he look so different now?

Dia felt herself being placed on a somewhat soft surface and felt Bortz's presence disappear. She looked forward but could only barely see Bortz talking to Rutile through her cracked face. Making out the sounds, he sounded extremely different. Dia smiled with whatever strength she had left. A diamond was not supposed to crack so easily like this. Why is she cracking? Why is she being useless? Dia shouldn't be useless.

Suddenly a thought came to Dia's head. Looking at Bortz now, she realized what this strange feeling towards him was.

This feeling was-

"DIAMOND!" Bortz shouted as every bit of Dia's body cracked into tiny pieces onto the table. Rutile hurried over to fix her up, meanwhile telling Bortz that this was probably caused due to an exposure of mass amounts of physical exertion or incredibly large feelings of sadness, cracking a gem not able to withstand such emotions, even with the hardness of 10 from a Diamond.

Bortz was in shock. He didn't know what to say. All he did was tell Dia the truth. She was the only one who could withstand his harsh criticisms without being scared and running off. What has he done? He made such a harsh training workout that she felt she wasn't good enough unless over exerting herself.

As Rutile went to get more ingredients in order to piece back together Dia, she noticed something about Bortz that no one has ever seen.

For once, Bortz had a worried look on his face.


	5. Apologetic Diamond

Dia woke up in her room, confused. She looked at her own body first before anything. Not a single crack? Rutile must have worked really hard, I should thank her. Dia lay there, looking at her ceiling, trying to think back as the the events before this. For some reason she couldn't remember anything but Bortz being…worried? Strange.

As if on cue, Bortz came in with a bowl of warm water and a towel, as soon as he saw Dia, his eyes widened. He ran up to her, dropping the bowl and getting on his knees and hugging her. Dia was surprised. Why was Bortz being so nice all of a sudden?

"Dia…you're such an idiot. I.. I know I got out of line and…I am sorry." Bortz said almost forcibly.

Dia blinked. Why was Bortz apologizing? Bortz doesn't need to apologize for her incompetence. "Uh Bortz? I don't really know why you're apologizing if I'm the one always ruining everything for you. I should be the one saying sorry." Dia sat up and hopped out of bed, wobbling because the glue on her legs was still somewhat fresh.

"See? I'm fine. It's okay! If I'm that much of a bother I'll just ask Sensei to switch me with another partner and get out of your hair. I'll tell him no-" Dia was interrupted by Bortz's sudden grasp of her arm. Dia looked back to see Bortz with their head down, shaking.

"Uh..Bortz-"

Suddenly their lips smashed together. Bortz and Dia were tightly entwined with each other as Bortz held her tight, making sure she wouldn't be able to wiggle herself out of this one. Dia on the other hand was shocked as her entire body froze. What was Bortz doing so suddenly? What was this? She could feel her entire body shake with electricity. Why did she feel this way?

Dia closed her eyes as the kiss continued, Bortz now running her hand down Dia's lowerback. Dia shivered to the touch but returned the kiss back, feeling ever so..weird?

"Hey Dia teach me how to-" Phos interrupted. Her eyes widened as she saw the two Diamonds kissing right in front of her. She felt like she should have knocked. Bortz immediately broke the kiss and went flustered.

"Uuuuuuuuh on second thought-" and with a swipe of Bortz sword, her head was broken off and fell into Dia's hands.

"Say anything and it'll be more than your head." Bortz stomped out, closing the door behind him. Now Phos' entire head was in Dia's arms, what the hell was she to do? She doesn't have control of her body now. Dia was just as confused as she was.

"IM NOT SCARED OF YOU. ONCE I GET MY HEAD BACK 1v1 BORTZ. 1v1 MEEE-aaaaaand she cant hear me can she?" Phos said to Dia who just stood there with a blank expression on her face. Phos sighed and cleared her throat to get her attention. Nothing. I guess I'm just a head now huh? Time to live as a head. I wasn't useful much anyways.

Dia was lost in thought. What…just…happened? Why did Bortz react like that? Why did Bortz do that? Why…

"Hey uh…mind taking me to Rutile, Dia? I kinda don't want to be a head forever."

Dia snapped back to reality and saw Phos' head in her arms. She screeched and dropped it, making Phos shatter entirely into pieces. "I'm so sorry!" Dia scooped up the shards in a bowl and took it and Phos' body back to Rutile, still thinking of the past events. What was going to happen now?


End file.
